Wild Dancers: Night In The Abandoned Mansion
by Fi Vind
Summary: The Wild Dancers are feeling brave tonight! With their friends, The Pokemosh Crew, they decide to explore an abandoned mansion, (Due to a certain green haired girls nagging..). But what they don't know is that they aren't alone.. is it friend or foe? Live or die? Able to leave, or trapped til the end of their lives..? (The Pokemosh Crew belong respectfully to Virizion2.6.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collab between me and the amazing Virizion2.6! Go check out his stories! They're amazing!**

* * *

"So...who's idea was this again?"

Devin stood outside the house on the lawn. The house was old, the building an elaborate mansion, many of its windows were broken from age. The roof had a few holes in it and the porch sagged to the left slightly. The roof was still intact, it looked quite sturdy despite how long it had been.

"It was Dy's." Eliza said.

"Hey, we at least get to do some ghost busting." Dy said.

The others wore their normal clothes while Dy had on an outfit like the Ghostbusters, goggles and all except it was a dark blue with bright green trim.

"Mhm." Eliza said. Eliza wore the same thing, except her jacket was much longer and went to her knees.

"And thanks to that dare, I have to be pantsless for this." She said.

"You should be happy I didn't make you go panty less either." Dy said, smirking.

"This place is old as dirt..yeesh." Ty said, punching the side if the mansion, knocking a small section of a board out.

"You dumbass! Do you want it to collapse on us?!" Michelle asked.

"Where is everyone else?" Luke asked.

"Right here!" Lazercorn shouted behind the Wild Dancers.

The rest of the Pokemosh Crew holds back a laugh from Lazercorn's sudden shouting.

"Finally! Now we can get this ghost hunting started! But first," Dy said as she took out a sheet of paper from her pocket, horribly crumpled.

"Uh...we have all we need? Flashlights, recorders, cameras, and the whole thing?" She asked.

"I have my phone and a flashlight. And this." Devin pointed to the old school recode strapped to her hip.

The others got out their phones and either a good recorder or just one they randomly found at their house.

"Great! Uh...What about you guys?" Dy asked as she turned towards the Pokemosh crew.

The Pokemosh Crew took out their phones and turned on the flashlight on their phones.

"Got them!" They shouted.

"Also, why are you pantsless Eliza?" Sohinki asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's for a dare." Eliza said.

"Awesome! Everything is in order! Now… onto the ghost hunting!" Dy said excitedly and ran up the old, creaky steps and tried opening the door but it was stuck. She huffed in frustration as she backed away from the door, then ran at it, tackling it but it only moved by an inch and Dy fell back from the hit.

"Good going idiot." Eliza said.

"Like your one to talk Eliza." Dy said from her place on the ground, rubbing her shoulder.

"I got this." Lazercorn stated as he walks over to the door, and gives the door a hard kick, busting the door down.

"You should have said 'this is sparta' before doing that." Sohinki said as he chuckled.

"Nice one Lazercorn!" Dy said as she got up, brushing herself off as she ran inside.

"Dy! Wait! What if it's actually haunted!" Eliza said as she ran in after Dy.

"I wonder why the hell I agreed to this in the first place..." Devin said as she went in also.

The Pokemosh Crew followed the Wild Dancers inside the house. The interior was full of dust and cobwebs, with lots of fancy furniture from a really long time ago.

"Wow. Talk about old and dusty, am I right?" Anthony asked.

"You're telling me. My nose is trickling from all the dust here, I feel like sneezing." Sohinki said, holding his nose.

"Me too. Ugh, and there's even dust mites flying around." Mari added.

"Dust mites?" Dy asked as she flicked on her flashlight, moving the beam around as it caught on some of the furniture.

"Man...it looks like it's from the 1600s or even further back." Eliza said as she walked around an old old couch, it stained with age as she moved her flashlights beam across it.

"So...we're here ghostbusting...do we stay In a group or go alone?" Ty asked.

"Well we're a big group. So we can split up into four groups of three." Anthony suggested.

"Wes and Courtney are gonna miss out on this." Lazercorn stated.

"I would bring Olivia with us, but she would be too shy to do this." Joven said, scratching his head.

"Alright. So...who should go with who?" Dy asked, the Wild dancers stood in the old living room.

"I'm not leaving Ty's side no matter what so,yeah." Michelle said.

"In that case, I'll be with you two." Lazercorn said to Ty and Michelle.

"I'm staying with Anthony." Ian stated.

"I'm with Luke." Devin said.

"Yeah, because he's your boyfriends, dur!" Dy said.

"I'm with Dy!" Eliza said, wrapping an arm around Dy's shoulders.

"I'll go with Dy and Eliza." Joven said, walking up to them.

"Guess I'll be with Devin and Luke." Sohinki walks up to the two lovebirds.

"Guess that leaves Mari with us." Anthony said, patting Mari's head.

"Right." Mari chuckled, waving away Anthony's hand.

"Neato. So...what should be the warning in case something bad happens and uh...it's actually haunted, one of us gets badly injured, etc." Eliza asked.

"Just scream?" Dy asked.

"Codeword?" Devin suggested.

"Scream 'Ghost!' That's the codeword." Lazercorn said, then gets bonked on the head by Mari.

"Not really a clever codeword, ey Shaggy?" Mari taunted, giggling.

"Don't call me a Scooby-Doo character!" Lazercorn shouted angrily.

"How about we just scream? Seems easier." Dy said shrugging.

"Uh...nah. The Codeword should be uh… lavender?" Eliza asked.

"Lavender sounds stupid really." Devin said.

"Like you have anything better?" Eliza asked and Devin shook her head.

"Thought so." Eliza said.

"So...who agrees it should be ghost or something else?" Dy asked.

"You scared Dy?" Lazercorn asked, smirking

"I'm not scared!" Dy snapped.

"Yeah. I believe that." Lazercorn teased, laughing.

"Shut up..." Dy muttered.

"Alright. We should meet back here in about…30 minutes or so maybe?" Eliza asked.

"Okay. Alright, let's go!" Ian shouted as he, Anthony and Mari goes upstairs.

"And they're gone. Okay, which way do you wanna go?" Sohinki asked Devin and Luke.

"Not sure. Over there?" Devin asked as she pointed her phone's flashlight over to one of the many corridors.

"I'm up for it." Luke said.

"Let's head for the dining room?" Dy asked.

"Where should we go first?" Ty asked and Michelle shrugged.

"How about over there?" Lazercorn points to some stairs leading downward.

"Let's go there." Sohinki heads to the corridor Devin flashed at.

"Dining room it is. Let's go!" Joven shouted as he went to look for the dining room.

Devin and Luke followed Sohinki.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind!" Dy and Eliza said as they ran after Joven.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Ty said as she headed for the staircase, Michelle following.

The main front room was empty. Everyone left to search in the rooms they chose to look around. However, where they alone? The whole time, above them on top of a chandelier, there seems to be someone else watching them. It appears that it was a ghost. The ghost resembles a Glaceon, who had a very strange appearance. The Glaceon's body is white as snow with black diamond shaped spots on their back. Their front paws were red while the back paws were black. Their tail is a black diamond and one of their flesh ribbons were ripped while the other was red diamond shaped. And finally, their eyes were pure red.

"So...they wish to find me? Pathetic, pieces of human garbage. They have no idea who they are messing with." The ghost Glaceon growled as they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

At the east side of the house, Joven was looking for the dining room after waiting for Dy and Eliza to catch up to him, flashing a flashlight at everything so that he can see where to go.

Dy flashed her phone's light over everything. "Man...this place is old..." She said, looking around.

"Wonder how old this place really is." Eliza said.

"Who knows? Judging by its interior, probably hundreds of years old." Joven said.

"Yeah. The furniture looked like it was from the 1600s though...so maybe older?" Eliza asked as she continued walking.

"So, first rule, we won't split up, right?" Dy asked.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"You scared?" Joven asked, looking at Dy.

"No. First rule in every single monster or ghost movie is that you never split up. Leads to death." Dy said as she continued walking.

"Dy, you know that's a bunch of bullshit, right? It's all fake." Eliza said.

"Is not." Dy said.

"Plus, we just split up into groups. It's not like we're going to be completely by ourselves. You watch too many movies." Joven said as he reached out to a doorknob. "I think this is the dining room."

Dy and Eliza stopped by Joven, shining their lights on the door.

"You sure?" Dy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Joven turns the knob and opens the door. The door makes a creaking sound as it opens. Inside the room, there was a large table, large enough for a big family or somewhat. There was a mazel tov for a centerpiece at the table. The table had an old tablecloth over it, with many plates set up, as well as glasses, silverware, and napkins. A chandelier hangs over the table, having candlesticks instead of lightbulbs. The most obvious thing about the room was that it was very dusty and untouched for a long time.

"Yep. This is it." Joven walks inside to inspect the dining table.

"Nice...very fancy." Eliza said, looking around.

"Yeah. Is this how everyone ate and such back then?" Dy asked as she walked in, flashing her light everywhere she could in amazement.

"Yeah, if you were rich and classy." Joven said, picking up one of the glasses, then puts it down.

Eliza walked over to one of the glasses and looked at it. "Hey, this one seems to be filled with water." She said as she picked it up and was about to take a sip before Dy smacked the glass out of her hand, making her drop it onto the floor as it shattered.

"You idiot! It's probably years old! You can get sick or worse, die from drinking it!" Dy scorned.

Joven looked over at the shattered glass cup Dy knocked over and looked at the water. He then touched the water. It was fresh and cold.

"Uh, might wanna check again, Dy." Joven said.

Dy looked at another glass that was filled with water also, it looked...clean? Dy looked down at the broken glass at her feet, seeing the spilled water, confused.

"This...is weird. Water wouldn't be safe to drink after years without purified constantly. Did someone refill these?" Dy asked.

"I don't know, but if it's safe to drink then I'm drinking it." Eliza said as she picked up another glass, wiping it off with her jackets sleeve and then taking a long drink from it.

Suddenly, one of the glasses floated up by itself and splashed water at Dy. Most of the water hitting Dy's pants.

Dy squeaked in both surprise and fear and backed away. "The heck threw that at me?!" She yelped as she looked down at herself, frowning.

"Wasn't me." Eliza said, putting down the glass back on the table.

"Wasn't me either. By the way, your pants are soaken wet." Joven pointed out.

"Ugh…whatever. I've had worse." Dy muttered, frowning.

* * *

Devin shined her light everywhere, looking around, she saw a few broken picture frames around, and some torn portraits. "This place is kind of creepy." Devin said.

"No kidding. Why did Dy want to do this again?" Luke asked.

"I have no clue. I mean, it's Dy were talking about." Devin said as she continued walking.

Sohinki was right behind the two, looking around, seeing the broken picture frames and torn portraits.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Sohinki said. He was having a hard time keeping up with Devin and Luke due to it being dark that he grabbed one of the hanging candlelights and light it up on fire from the palm of his hand. The hall was more brighter now.

Devin slowed down when she saw how bright it became. "How'd it get so bright?" She asked, looking around, slightly confused.

"Maybe this place is really haunted. Oooowhoo~" Luke said, making fake ghostly sounds and Devin giggled.

"Sure it is." Devin said, rolling her eyes.

Sohinki heard their conversation and rolled his eyes with a smile. He decided to have some fun as he crept up behind them and whispered "boo" in their ears.

Devin and Luke jumped, Devin turning but saw Sohinki and rolled her eyes, hitting him in the shoulder lightly.

"Jerk." She uttered playfully, smirking. Sohinki chuckles as he rubbed his shoulder from the punch.

"It didn't even hurt." Sohinki laughed.

Unknown to the three, one of the broken picture frames had a painting of an old lady staring at the camera with green eyes. But the eyes changed from green to pure red and looks at the three.

"Yeah yeah. It wasn't meant to unless you do?" Devin said, smirking still.

"Where should we go from here?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. But Devin, keep that smirk and I'll make you join Eliza by pulling those shorts down." Sohinki said, smirking back.

"I'll stop." Devin said, now smiling as she turned away and continued down the hall. "Let's just keep going down here."

"Whatever you say." Luke said as he followed her.

Sohinki chuckles and follows the two. But he stopped when he noticed that Devin was now pantsless.

"What the? Where are your shorts?" Sohinki asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"What?" Devin asked, looking down, then deadpanned.

"Ugh...this is becoming too common." Devin muttered, frowning.

"I didn't do it. I mean, I know I said I'll do it, but only if you still had the smirk." Sohinki said, scratching his head.

"Great…now I gotta look for em." Devin muttered. "I don't feel like taking forever so, can we split up and look for them?" Devin asked.

"Split up? Really? In a place like this?" Luke asked.

"Not really the best idea." Sohinki said, looking around in case Devin's shorts just slipped off, then back at Devin, but widen his eyes. Devin's shorts were back into place. "What the hell?!"

Devin looked down and saw them back on. "What the fuck?!" She said, jumping a bit.

"Where did...What?" Luke asked, only able to come up with those words.

"Okay, this is creeping me out." Sohinki started shivering, as the painting of the old lady suddenly appeared from behind Sohinki, glaring at Devin and Luke.

"And me to." Devin muttered.

"What-" Devin began as she looked over at Sohinki, about to say something when she saw the painting.

"S-Sohinki..." Devin stuttered as she pointed to the painting, backing up a bit. Luke was confused until he looked over at what Devin was looking at and jumped back.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

Sohinki looked confused, then turns around, immediately regretting that decision and turns back around, looking terrified.

"YOU KIDS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The painting screamed hauntingly as Sohinki started running away from the painting, dragging Devin and Luke with him as he ran.

Devin and Luke screamed as they ran, Devin running as fast as she could, getting out of Sohinki's grip and fleeing into one of the nearby rooms, slamming the door shut. She put her back against it, determined to not let anything or anyone come through the door.

* * *

Sohinki drags Luke into one of the other rooms and locks the doors, and using his psychic powers to put a table in front of the door.

"We should be safe here." Sohinki said, then noticed that it was only himself and Luke in the room. "Wait, where's Devin?"

Devin looked around for something to block the door with, using her phone's light, she tried looking through the dark room, squinting her eyes, she moved away from the door. "There has to be something here." She whispered.

"She was with us. She must of gotten into one of the other rooms. We should go look for her." Luke said.

"Damn it!" Sohinki shouted. He then removes the table from the door with his psychic, unlocks the door and slowly peeks out. He doesn't see the painting in the halls. "I think it's safe to come out."

Unknow to Devin, she wasn't alone. The ghost Glaceon materializes in the middle of the room Devin was in, with eight black tentacles growing out of their back.

Devin continued looking through the room, shining her light everywhere but paused when she thought she saw something. She froze and slowly moved her light back to the middle of the room, feeling as if her heart stopped and squealed, backing away into a table that she didn't see before.

"W-w-what the hell are you?!" Devin asked, her eyes wide and voice filled with fear.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Luke asked.

"Hold on. Did you hear that?" Sohinki asked, being silent.

The ghost Glaceon said nothing, but grabs Devin by her arms and legs with their eight black tentacles and moved Devin close to them. Seeing the ghost at a closer view, you can see that the ghost's red eyes had leaking blood coming from underneath, and a black pupil.

"I told you to leave. You didn't listen. So now, I'm gonna make you pay." The ghost Glaceon said, their voice sounding feminine and very chilling.

"W-what? I didn't-I'll leave right now! I'll even tell my friends! D-don't-don't do anything, I swear we'll leave!" Devin whimpered, trying to break free, shaking as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hear what?" Luke asked.

"Shh! Listen. It sounds like crying." Sohinki said quietly, straining his pointy ears to listen.

"Don't even try. It's useless to break out of this." The ghost Glaceon snarled as she lifted Devin high in the air.

"Don't kill me please! Please!" Devin wailed as she began crying.

"I hear it to. Do you think...?" Luke asked.

Sohinki widen his eyes as he rushed out of the room he was in and ran to where the crying came from.

The ghost Glaceon heard the running and quickly vanished, making Devin fall and hit the floor as Sohinki opened the door, seeing Devin on the floor.

"Devin?" Sohinki rushed to Devin and helps her up into a sitting position, holding her up with his arms.

Luke ran after Sohinki, but lost him. He ran to where the crying was coming from and into the room Sohinki and Devin were in.

Devin shook her head as she cried into her hands. "We...we have to-we have to get out of here." She whimpered in between breaths as she cried.

"Devin? What happened?" Luke asked as he rushed over, sitting next to Devin, reaching out and gently placed a hand on her back. "And what do you mean get out of here? What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened? We could hear you crying." Sohinki stated, holding Devin in a gentle hug.

"We...we just have to get out of here…" Devin muttered, sniffling.

"What do you mean? Did you see something?" Sohinki asked.

Unknown to the three, the ghost Glaceon saw them gathered in the room and vanishes.


End file.
